Resistance
by Nikki Pond
Summary: 10/OC friendship (Time Lady) - Jayden is a Time Lady, who survive the Time War. And all she seems to do is to run away from the Doctor and act so harsh at him, and she seems like she's someone that the Doctor knew. Will the Doctor be able to heal her from her past? especially from the War? And will Jayden learn that she needs him like he needs her? 1st in the Long Dawn. Series 3
1. Prologue

**Resistance** written by **Nikki Pond**

**Summary:** 10/OC friendship – Jayden is a Time Lady, who survive the Time War. And all she seems to do is to run away from the Doctor and act so harsh at him, and she seems like she's someone that the Doctor knew. Will the Doctor be able to heal her from her past? especially from the War? And will Jayden learn that she needs him like he needs her? 1st in the Long Dawn.

**Category:** Adventure/Angst/Hurt&Comfort/Sci-fi

**Author's Note:** This is not a romance fanfic, but rather angst and adventure fanfic. This is a New Version of my story 'Running Through Time' which is still not deleted due to nostalgia reasons. This is my very first Time Lady fanfic that will start with the 10th Doctor instead, more angst. This is my #15 Time Lady ;)

Jayden (My OC #15 Time Lady) – I can only say that she curses and use a lot of bad words. A bit gloomy and feisty, that's all I can say because you'll find out more about her eventually. Oh and P.S – she looks like Fiona Dourif. Please don't complain about her appearance, I like her.

This story will be more than 4 books since I will continue series 3 and onwards… (that means 11th Doctor will come soon) PLUS I also have another Time Lady fanfic 'The Twin Suns' Series which is called 'When You Move Closer', you can do read it if you want.

Anyway, this story, each episode will be split into two chapters, and 1-hour specials will be broken into four chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic, and the next one will be updated either next week or tomorrow. I dunno, school is still distracting me.

**Warning:** This book may contain curses, bad words, and horrible language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who but I own Jayden (OC, #15 Time Lady)

* * *

Prologue

I did not expect to be carried by a handsome (although I won't admit) ex-time agent who happens to be immortal. Can this day get any better? (that was sarcasm) Seriously, this guy kept chasing me with his team and I knew that they were the friends of the Doctor, aka, the man who ended the Last Great Time War.

And the truth is, I want to get away or stay away from the Doctor, if you prefer. That's right boys and girls, I am not going anywhere that freaking Time Lord! He may be the other person I have left that reminds me of Gallifrey, but that doesn't mean I'm going any near him.

He's a monster, a murderer, and a killer.

And I'm not going anywhere near him. I kept hiding for the past 60 years of my life, did travelling all myself with a Vortex Manipulator, which I borrowed. Don't look at me! I really did, met a guy who's a Time-agent (not this guy who's carrying me over his shoulder) then I got his vortex manipulator, pretty handy, huh?

I travel alone, and that's the way my life had been. Travelling with my gun, some of my other things. And yes, I got a bigger-on-the-inside bag belt.

But anyway, the thing is. This fucking guy is not letting me go! I would have killed him but then again, he's IMMORTAL! How the hell could I fucking deal with that! Sure he's handsome and dashing, but that doesn't mean I'm snogging him.

Hmmm…I wonder if I should have used my hallucinogenic lipstick, although that this idiotic took it!

Now I'm being carried, looking helpless. This is definitely embarrassing and I am so pissed off!

I screamed and kept kicking on this guy's back, but he just ignored me. All he's doing is running down the Cardiff streets, apparently they saw some rift energy and I could guess it's the Doctor's TARDIS.

Great, I'm going to see the Doctor (sarcasm) that fucking bitch! The man I'm supposed to be away!

He's a freak!

Idiotic! Really!

Maybe I could find away to get rid of this guy who's carrying me, escape and grab my bag belt. Then run away from the Doctor, and that is all I do.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next chapter is 'Utopia' Part 1

Please Review!


	2. Utopia Part 1

**Author's Note:** I want to say thank you so much for following and reviewing this story ;) It means a lot to me ;) Now here's the chapter you all want ;) P.S – read the important note below! Very important.

* * *

Chapter 1: Utopia Part 1

Captain Jack Harkness was running through the pass, with a woman who's flung over this guy's shoulder. She kept kicking and screaming at this dude for the past few minutes, then Jack decided to sedate her, which now she's unconscious.

Jack was running as fast as he can, and then when he turned around the corner, he saw the TARDIS, standing there. Now if only he had to make sure he got there before the TARDIS took off.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, still carrying the unconscious woman, and nearer the TARDIS.

Then he saw it started to fade, dematerializing. Oh no, he's not going to let that happen.

Once he was in front of it, he glanced at the unconscious woman before screaming out loud, "Doctor! I have a Time Lady here!" He then waited expectantly for the TARDIS but it still continued to dematerialize.

He sighed, gently placing the unconscious woman in his arms instead over his shoulder, looking at her. He knew the Doctor would really want a Time Lady, and to know that one of his people was alive and survived from the Time War.

Then his eyes widened when he heard a wheezing noise. He looked up and saw the TARDIS materializing, then soon stepped out a man wearing a blue suit and had brown sideburns. He may have never seen this man, but he knew this was the Doctor.

He looked a bit cold, angry and fury in his eyes, Jack noted.

The Doctor stared at Jack before looking down at the woman in Jack's arms who's unconscious. He then looked at Jack, "Jack! What the hell were you playing at?! Is this some kind of joke, because I'm telling you now that this isn't funny—"

"But, Doc!" Jack spoke up, "She's a Time Lady, one of yours."

"That's impossible, Jack because all my people are dead. Not a single soul escape." The Doctor said coldly.

"If you don't believe me then why don't you take a look at her for yourself!" Jack held up the unconscious woman.

The Doctor glared at the man before looking down at the woman, she was unconscious, that's good. Her hair was a bit curly or frizzy, her hair was a mix of the colour brown and black, and he couldn't see her face since her hair was covering it.

Jack gently place the unconscious woman on the ground.

The Doctor finally noticed her clothes, she was wearing brown boots, black jeans, and a long sleeve brown shirt. He knelt down and placed his ears against the center of her chest and could hear two beating. Two hearts.

He glanced at Jack who nodded. He slowly touched her cheek and then few seconds later, he gasped, eyes wide. He looked up at Jack, "She's a Time Lady." He breathed in shock. "That's not possible, I could have sense another one."

"We don't know, Doc." Jack shook his head. "But I'm telling' you, she's feisty."

"But how did she escape the time-lock?"

"I don't know, you better ask her yourself when she wakes up, Doc."

The Doctor stared at the woman who happened to be a Time Lady, the last one. He could tell she really was a Time Lady, her senses when he touched her, her hearts, and her scent. How could he not sense her? Well, he better ask her when she wakes up. He gently took her into his arms and enters inside the TARDIS, then quickly shuts the doors behind him, locking it before Jack enters.

Martha frowned when she saw an unconscious woman in the Doctor's arms. "Doctor, who's that?" she asked.

"I don't know." He quickly set her down before moving to the controls, pulling levers and pressing buttons. "But we have to get out of here!" Then suddenly, the console sparked, causing the Doctor and Martha to be thrown to the floor.

Martha held onto the console, "What's that?!"

"We're accelerating? into the future." The Doctor shouted, looking at the monitor. "The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion. What? The year 100 trillion. That's impossible!"

"Why? What happens then?"

"We're going to the end of the universe!"

Then the TARDIS stopped with thud. The Doctor looked at Martha questioningly, "Well, we've landed." He then looked at the unconscious woman, he scrambled over to her, scanning her with his sonic screwdriver, he read the results, "No injuries or concussion, she'll be fine."

"Who is she?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, but apparently she's a Time Lady, like me."

Martha's eyes widened. "A Time Lady, one of yours? I thought they were dead, you told me!"

"Yes, yes, yes, but apparently I'm not." He looked down at the woman.

Then the woman stirred, moaning, rubbing her heads. "Ugh…." Her eyes opened and saw a man on a blue suit and a woman with him. Her eyes widened, "Oh!" She quickly stood up, staring at the two. "What the hell am I doing here?" She looked around her and saw that she's in the console room. "and What am I doing inside the TARDIS?!"

The Doctor strode over to her, not sure of his emotions. He was happy, joy, relief but mixed with anger, confusion, and fury. "What are you doing here? How about How are you alive?! How did you survive the Time War?!"

The woman glared at him, not scared of his anger or the dark look he's sending her. "How did I survive?" she scoffed. "That doesn't matter, Doctor." She crossed her arms, turning away from him.

"How the hell do you know who I am?!" He nearly shouted, following her.

The woman rolled her eyes, "How could I not, Time Lords." She muttered. "How could I not know 'The Doctor', the Oncoming Storm, the one who's responsible for a genocide of our peoples death!" She nearly screamed right in front of his face.

The Doctor froze, his anger fading away. Now he could see why this woman clearly didn't want him to know that she's alive. It's because that she knew that he's responsible for the Moment and the genocide of their people. She rather be alone than be stuck with the only person who's close to her home (Gallifrey) who happens to be a murderer of their people. He then said gently, "Look, I'm sorr—"

But the woman stormed off, kicking the TARDIS doors opened and walked off.

Martha looked at the Doctor, with a surprised look on her face. She clearly didn't expect shouting, "You should go after her." She said.

The Doctor nodded before heading for the doors. He looked out and saw he's some kind of bleak landscape, night obviously. He could see the woman knelt down next to Jack who's on the ground.

The woman shook her head, "Idiotic." She muttered.

Martha's eyes widened when she saw a man on the ground, "Oh my God!" She rushed over to him, "Can't get a pulse. Hold on—you've got that medical kit thing." She then ran into the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at the woman, who's shaking her head, her expression looked close to determination. He stood next to her, trying to think of a conversation.

The woman only glanced at him before turning away, her arms crossed.

Martha rushed back. "Here we go. Out of the way." She shoved the Doctor, "It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion—that coat's more like World War II."

"I think he came with us." The Doctor said.

"How d'you mean? From Earth?"

"He was clinging to the outside of the TARDIS, all the way through the vortex." The woman spoke up. Martha and the Doctor looked at her, a bit surprised. She noticed their looks, "He'll be fine."

"What? Do you know him?" Martha asked her.

"No." the woman shook her head. "I don't know who the hell he is, but all I know is that he's an ex-time agent who kidnapped me."

"Look, I'm—" The Doctor began, taking a step towards her.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near me." The woman nearly spat at him.

The Doctor took a step back, his hands up in surrender.

Martha focused her attention to Jack, "But he's—I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Like I wish." She grumbled, and then, Jack gasped as he came back to life, grabbing Martha who screamed.

"Oh well, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you now." Martha instructed him.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Martha Jones." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones."

The Doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Oh, don't start!"

Jack looked at him, "I was just saying hello."

"I don't mind." Martha said, and she helped Jack stand up.

Then suddenly, Jack was thrown to the ground. He looked up and saw the woman, glaring coldly at him. Then she punched him across the face, hard. She stood up, "That's for kidnapping me." She muttered.

"Still feisty, I like her." Jack grinned at her which made her rolled her eyes in annoyance. He got up of his feet, offering his hand, "I believe we didn't have a proper introductions. Captain Jack Harkness. and who are you?"

"Yes," The Doctor spoke up, stepping forward. "I would like to know that as well. Who are you? I know you're a Time Lady, but who and which one?"

The woman glared at him, "I like to keep that way." She looked around, "As soon as we get outta of here, the better I'm staying away from you."

"I can't just call you 'woman', can I?"

"I rather have you not know that I never exist." And then she turned to Jack, holding up her hand. "Now gimme'"

"No way, you are stuck with us, miss." Jack shook his head.

The woman glared at him for a few moments before turning away from him. "Fine." She said, almost sounding like a stubborn Time Lady.

The Doctor stared at the woman sadly. This woman obviously hated him, despised him. And all she wanted to do was run away from him, even till the end of the universe, she would do it.

Jack looked uncomfortable, before deciding to change topics. "Doc," he called, "I need to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler…."

The Doctor shook his head, "Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!"

"You're kidding?!"

"Parallel world safe and sound. And Mickey! And her mother!"

"Oh yes!" Jack cheered as he hugged the Doctor, laughing. Martha was none too happy to hear Rose's name again and she saw what she meant to both the men.

"Men."

Martha turned to her left and saw the woman, looking at them, no longer that fury look but rather a hint of tired look. Martha was a bit surprised that the woman was talking to her. The woman continued, but not hint of anger at all, something Martha couldn't identify, "I guess he takes companions with him, and I'm guessing even that guy." She nodded at Jack.

Martha was a bit uncomfortable with her, but then she said: "Look, you don't have to tell us your name or real name, so what do you call yourself?" she asked. She then looked a bit scared, afraid of some fury of this Time Lady…

The woman stared at her, eyebrows furrowed. Then she said: "Just call me Jay."

"Jay?"

"I'm not using my real name or what I called myself." Jay shrugged.

The Doctor stared at Jay, trying to look into her thoughts but apparently, she had her mental shields up, blocking her thoughts and feelings. Oh she's good, he thought. Although he doesn't blame her for his fury at him.

Jay noticed his gaze, so she turned away from. Then her expression shifted into a tiny bit of curiosity, "Where are we anyway? Or rather _When_ are we?" she asked rather out loud.

"The end of the universe." The Doctor said quietly.

Jay snapped her head towards him, eyes wide, "That's impossible. There is no way we gone to the end of the universe. Not even the Time Lords went that far."

The Doctor winced, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah…."

Jay raised her eyebrow at him and then she shook her head before walking around this place.

The trio looked at each other before following her behind.

Jay glanced over her shoulder before she sighed, shaking her head and continued walking. She then stopped at the edge of a canyon and saw it looked like it once held a city of some sort.

"Is that a city?" Martha asked.

"A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration." The Doctor said, "Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways, roads…Must have been some sort of life. Long ago."

"What killed it?"

"Time." Jay answered which made the Doctor looked a bit surprised. "Everything was drying now. All the people and civilizations have gone. And besides, this isn't night. It's just the stars have all burned up and faded away into nothing, like death."

The Doctor winced a bit.

"It must have an atmospheric shell." Jack said, "We should be frozen to death."

"Well, Martha, Jay and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." The Doctor looked knowingly at Jack.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked.

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way."

"Well, he's not doin' too bad." Jack pointed at the man who was running along one of the pathways and saw a group of hungry looking people chasing after him.

"The Futurekind!" Jay exclaimed, quickly sliding down the hill and hopped off a giant rock, running along a roadway.

Jack whistled, "Oh she's good."

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted, running after her. Jack and Martha followed him behind.

Jack laughed, running, "Oh, I've missed this!"

Jaw hold the man once she reached to him, "It's OK, I got you."

"We've gotta run! They're coming! They're coming!" the man shouted, pointing behind him.

Jay looked at the Futurekind who were running towards them. They looked human, had vicious teeth, some tattoos. She pulled out a sonic blaster, held it up to the air and fired which made the Futurekind stopped. She had grabbed her bag belt when Jack was 'dead'.

Jay aimed her blaster at them, "We have to get out of here." She said. "There's too many of them, I can't take them all."

"Is that my blaster?" Jack asked Jay.

"Yeah." Jay nodded, "snatched it obviously and did some reprogramming, and it's mine now." Then she changed the subject, "So is there more of them?"

The man nodded, "Yeah, there's more of them."

"What the hell are they?" Martha asked.

"Futurekind, just the only info I'm giving you right now." Jay said.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there." The Doctor looked back the way they came but only to see more Futurekind. "Or maybe not."

"Do you know a place where it's safe?" Jay turned to the man.

"Yeah, we're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe."

"Then we're getting there." Jay said firmly.

Then five ran as the Futurekind chased after them. Jay glanced over her shoulder, changing her setting of her new blaster before firing behind them. One of them fell to the ground, unconscious. She noticed the Doctor was looking at her, so she said: "Just knocked them out, unconscious."

"Oh, you're good." Jack grinned.

The Doctor nodded, continued to run and soon, he's right next to Jay. He then saw some kind of gated area with watchtowers and guards. "Over there!" he pointed.

Jay put her blaster away, running as fast as she can and the others following.

"It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" the man shouted once they came to the gate.

"Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" the guard commanded.

The man turned to the strangers, "Show them your teeth."

The Doctor, Jay, Martha, Jack and the man gritted their teeth in wide smile, making sure they saw it.

The guards nodded quickly after he saw their teeths, "Human! Let 'em in! Let 'em in!" The gate opened and they five ran inside, the gates closed behind them quicker before the Futurekind enters. "Close! Close! Close!"

The guard fired his gun at the ground in front of the Futurekind which made them stopped.

The man from the Futurekind stepped forward which they presumed that he must be the leader of that tribe, "Humans. Humani. Make feast." He said viciously.

Jay just stared at them.

"Go back to where you came from. I said go back! Go back!" The guard aimed his gun at the tribe.

"Kind watch you." The tribe leader said, pointing at himself and them, "Kind hungry." Then he signalled his members and they backed away.

The Doctor turned to the guard, "Thanks for that."

"Right." The guard nodded. "Let's get you inside."

"My name is Padrafet Shafekane." The man spoke up, "Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can."

The guard led them inside some kind of base. The Doctor caught up with Jay, "What are the Futurekind?" he asked her. He noted that she seemed to be well trained, know defences and could shoot her targets with her blaster. She even seemed to have knowledge and smart enough.

Jay looked at him with an unreadable expression that the Doctor couldn't identify. "Obviously humanoids." She said as they strode down the halls of the Silo. "Primitive races, hunts humans. And they were first seen in the planet Malcassairo, which is where we are right now. And according to the myths, they believed that if the humans are still stuck here, then they'll evolve to Futurekind."

"How do you know that?" The Doctor asked, looking surprised of her knowledge.

"It's called – Library. Seriously, Doctor, all the answers are there sometime." She muttered.

The Doctor frowned, those words sounded very familiar.

-8-

Jay eyed at the surroundings, now inside the base with the Doctor, Martha and Jack. Speaking of the Doctor, he was explaining to the guard, "It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there." He said.

"I'm sorry," Padra spoke up, "but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone."

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet!" the guard called and then a young boy of about 10 years old walked up to them, with a clipboard on his hand. "Passenger needs help."

"Right. What d'you need?" Creet asked and Padra walked over to the child and looked at his clipboard.

The guard turned to the Doctor, "A blue box, you said."

"Big, tall, wooden. Says 'Police'." The Doctor nodded.

"We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Come on." Creet called.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asked Creet, as they followed behind.

Creet glanced over his shoulder, "Old enough to work. This way."

They walked through the corridors and saw people camping, some blankets wrapped around them, empty bowls lying on the floor.

"Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane." Creet called, looking around the people. "Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane."

"The Shafekanes anyone?" Padra called, looking around.

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shefkane? Anyone know the Shefkane family? Anyone called Shafekane?"

"It's like a refugee camp." Martha said, looking at the people who they passed by.

"Stinking." Jack grimaced and when he passed by rather a large man who's staring at him, "Ooh, sorry. No offence."

"Well…" Jay looked around her and the trio weren't sure of her expression. "It's good that you survive, even for a million years. Great humans."

The Doctor grinned. "Humans aren't bad, huh?"

"Yeah." Jay nodded before looking ahead.

The Doctor looked a bit surprised, she wasn't glaring at him, or that's what he thinks. This woman who happened to be a Time Lady was a bit hard to read her expression, of course he never met her before. But still, she wasn't shouting or snarled at him.

"Kistane Shafekane." Creet called. "Is there a Kistane Shafekane?"

Then a woman stood up which they presumed she's Kistane, "That's me." And then she gasped when she saw Padra.

"Mother?" Padra stared at her.

"Oh my God."

"Beltone?" The he ran to embrace his family.

The Doctor glanced at Jay and then he looked surprised to see a small sad smile on her face. That's the first time he saw her smile. He then closed his eyes as if he's in pain, realizing maybe Jay was thinking about her family who happened to be dead. And it was all his fault.

Jay frowned when she noticed something, she turned and saw Jack looking at a good-looking man. "Captain Jack Harkness." He shook the man's hand. "And who are you?"

The Doctor was examining a door, using his sonic screwdriver, trying to get it open. "Stop it! Give us a hand with this."

Jack reluctantly lets go of the man's hand and walked towards them.

"I got this," Jay said, stepping forward which made the trio looked surprised of her again. She ignored it as she placed her ears against the keyboard, for just exactly three seconds before tapping the codes almost a blink in the eye. Then the door slides open.

The Doctor look out and then almost about to fall off…

Till the Time Lady quickly pulled him back.

Jack and Martha looked out and see the Doctor had almost fell into the silo, but luckily Jay managed to pull him back just in time.

The Doctor looked at Jay, surprised. "Thanks."

Jay didn't reply, instead she just rolled her eyes, without saying a word.

Jack looked at her, "How did you overwrite the code that quick?"

Jay raised her eyebrow at him, "I didn't overwrite it. I just _know_ the code."

"Guess?"

"I said 'know'." Jay said, crossing her arms. She really was stuck with them, wasn't she? She hated being here, although she loved a good adventure, no matter how stinky this situation got.

Martha looked out, "Now _that_ is what I call a rocket."

"They're not refugees, they're passengers." The Doctor said, looking at the giant rocket in front of them.

"He said they were going to Utopia."

"The perfect place. 100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream. Do you recognize those engines?" He asked, turning to Jack and Jay.

"Nope." Jack shook his head. "Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though."

The Doctor turned to Jay, "and you?"

Jay looked at him, with that unreadable expression although her expression was now similar to a hard working soldier like she fought in a war with lots of training. She eyed at the immense rocket for exactly five seconds before turning to him, "Can't you guess?" she nearly snarled back at him.

"Um…." The Doctor looked unsure and uncomfortable at him.

"Obviously use some recycled materials, but in my calculations, that rocket can blast into the sky with a proper tinkering and some attachment of wires. It is obviously used some kind of combusting fuel to power the engines." She said which made the Doctor looked surprised at her again.

The Doctor could guess this Time Lady was definitely smarter than him, expert at passing security, and did training too. But then he closed his eyes, realizing that maybe she fought the war and was a soldier. She must have fought the Daleks. No wonder she was good at combat.

Then an old man ran up to them before looking between the Doctor and Jack, he then turned to Jack, "The Doctor?"

"That's me." The Doctor said.

The old man looked at him, looking giddy and excitement in his eyes. He took the Doctor's hand and leaded him away, "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

The Doctor looked back to the others, "It's good apparently."

They followed them behind.

Jack stood next to Jay while walking down the halls, "So, what's up with you and the Doctor?" he asked. Jay looked at him, and Jack could guess it's an expression saying 'What the hell do you mean?' look. "You seem to hate Doc, with all the glaring."

"Why _shouldn't_ I hate him?" Jay countered.

Jack looked almost taken back, she really was too feisty. "Cos he's a good man."

She scoffed. "For a man who destroyed our people, the man who's responsible for using the Moment to lock Gallifrey."

"Look, the Doctor regretted doing it. Everyday, I could see it in his eyes. He truly regretted doing it and he'll do anything to change it. And he didn't have a choice, he did it to save the universe. The war was spreading and it could be the end of the universe."

"We are in the end of the universe, you idiot."

"Ok, I get that you hate him for doing that but just please….Come with him. He's alone and he obviously needs someone." He could see she was about to open her mouth, so he added, "Someone who's one of his people."

Jay just stared at him. Then she said: "I don't think I should."

They walked passed by a woman who's sitting along the wall, who actually was one of the Futurekind.

-8-

They entered in some kind of lab, and Jay saw a creature with blue-green, chitinous skin and long heads. Almost like an insect, and Jay could tell this one was a Malmooth creature.

The creature greeted them as they passed by her, "Chan—welcome—tho."

The old man leaded the Doctor to some equipment, "This is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's part of the …"While showing some few machines and experiment.

The creature turned to Jay, Martha and Jack, "Chan—welcome—tho."

Jay could hear the old man saying something, "And over here is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about endtime gravity…" Endtime gravity? She thought. Then she turned her attention back to the creature.

"Hello. Who are you?" Martha asked her.

"Chan—Chantho—tho."

Jack smirked at Chantho, "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Stop it." The Doctor called.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?"

"Chan—I do not protest—tho." Chantho blushed.

"Maybe later, Blue." Jack winked at her before he clapped his hands, "So, what have we got here?" he asked, walking to the side of the room. Martha followed him, curious of the sound coming from his backpack while Jay just watched the Doctor and the old man.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah," the old man nodded, "except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well, um, basically…sort of…not a clue."

"Nothing?"

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry." The Doctor shook his head apologetically.

The old man's face fell, "No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help."

"But, I think Jay could help," The Doctor turned to Jay.

Jay raised her eyebrows at him, before walking away to Martha and Jack.

Martha gasped as she watched Jack set the hand that's on a bubbling container on a table, "Oh my God. You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag." The others walked over to them.

Jay's eyebrows raised even more, "Is that the Doctor's hand?"

"I did say I had a Doctor detector." Jack said.

"Chan—is this a tradition amongst your people—tho?" Chantho asked.

"Not on my street." Martha said, looking at the Doctor. "What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight."

"Never knew you weren't into sword fighting, guess you're a warrior." Jay glared at the Doctor which made him shifted uncomfortably.

Martha shook her head in disbelief, "What? And you grew another hand?"

"Um yeah. Yeah I did." The Doctor nodded, "Yeah. Hello." He waved his fingers.

"Might I ask what species are you?" the old man asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Time Lord." The Doctor answered, "Me and Jay," he nodded at her, "We're the last of species of our kind." Jay winced. "Heard of them?" He could see the old man's blank expression, "Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

"Chan—It is said that I am the last of my species too—tho." Chantho spoke up.

"Sorry, what was your name?" The Doctor asked, looking at the two.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge." The old man said.

"The city outside, that was yours?"

"Chan—the conglomeration died—tho."

"Conglomeration!" The Doctor smiled, "That's what I said!"

Jay rolled her eyes, "Love to show off then." She muttered.

"You're supposed to say sorry." Jack said.

The Doctor winced, "Oh, yes. Sorry."

"Chan—most grateful—tho."

"You grew another hand?" Martha said in disbelief.

The Doctor waved his fingers, realizing that Martha was still trying to believe this, "Hello again. It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers before shaking her hand.

Martha laughed nervously, "All this time and you're still full of surprises."

The Doctor clicked his tongue and winked.

"Chan-you are most unusual—tho." Chantho eyed at them.

"Well…"

"So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" Jack asked.

"It's the Futurekind, like I said." Jay spoke up, "It's a myth. The humans feared that if they still stay here, they'll become the Futurekind. Primitive races, like animals and hunt, they much prefer to eat us."

"Yes," the old man nodded, "We won't become like them unless we reach to Utopia."

"And Utopia is…" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?"

"Bit of a hermit."

"A hermit with friends?"

"Hermits United." The Doctor covered up, "We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?"

The man crooks his finger and leaded them to a computer that showed a navigation chart with a blinking red dot, "The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point."

"Where is that?"

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night."

"What do you think's out there?" Jay asked, shaking her head. "I heard that it's the last remaining habitable worlds."

The old man shook his head, "I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind—to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh yes." The Doctor nodded, "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." Then he noticed the old man closing his eyes, "Professor? Professor?"

The old man snapped out of his thoughts, "I—Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." He walked away.

Jay eyed at the old man, "Strange…."

"You all right?" The Doctor asked in concern.

"Yes. I'm fine! And busy!" the old man said quickly.

"That rocket is not going to fly, is it?" Jay eyed at him, stepping forward. "I saw the blueprints, the files, and your equipment. It's obviously not working."

"We'll find a way!

"You're stuck on this planet." The Doctor said, "And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, hey still think they're gonna fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

"OK," Jay nodded, tying her hair into a ponytail. "Okay Professor Yana."

"How did you…"

"It's in your files." Jay explained. "Okay then, this is simple. A boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So obviously, all you have to do is this," She picked up the circuit and quickly pulled out a sonic screwdriver.

"Is that my sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Jay nodded, throwing it to him who caught it, "Snatched it while you were looking at that hand of yours." Then she pulled out some cable and the power went on, going through the machines.

"Chan—it's working—tho!" Chantho said in disbelief.

"But how did you do that?" Yana stared at Jay.

"Oh, simple, Study a lot and of course – Library." Jay rolled her eyes, then she lowered her voice, "Seriously, can't they just read there."

The Doctor frowned, knowing that words sound familiar…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello! I just want to say thank you so much for the review, follows, and favourite. It really means a lot to me, okay so we'll get the next chapter this week or next week rather. But just remember, each episode is split into two parts. So in the next chapter will be the final part of 'Utopia'.

And I guess we know Jay well enough, she was quiet in this chapter but obviously she hated to be dragged along in this adventure, although she would have to speed things up so she can just get on with it and just get away from the Doctor is all she cares.

We learn that Jayden is quiet good at combat actually even though we haven't seen her fought anyone, though I can say she can really kill anyone, with or without her blaster. ;)

I know Jack didn't much made sense, but hey! The Doctor closed the doors before Jack could get in. I had a hard time thinking of how to get the Doctor's attention. And I'm sure Jack carrying a Time Lady while he's hanging onto the TARDIS that was going through the Time Vortex is not a good idea.

And as for the cursing and bad language, thanks for the fans to point it out. If my Time Lady will use that horrible language, then it better be seen than with those 'f***'. It's not that I'm too young for using language. In my opinion, I think of it like disrespect. Plus I'm a Christian, means part of the religion society. I don't mind reading fanfics that curses a lot, I just see it a disrespect way. So I changed the last chapter and use the horrible language.

**Important Note!** I want to say that my OC Jayden (Time Lady) does sound rather like LizzeXX's Time Lady – The Professor. With her blaster, combat, and her knowledge. I honestly did not create Jayden from the idea of LizzeXX's story but rather from a tv show me and my dad watched. I informed LizzeXX about my Time Lady OC because I rather not have it sound like I plagiarize her and told her some things like Jayden's past and prove to her that I'm not plagiarizing and just to assure her. I already felt bad for LizzeXX and I don't want to her to feel worse. And LizzeXX already assured me that my Time Lady OC Jayden and my ideas are safe and not plagiarized.

Anyway, please review!


	3. Utopia Part 2

**Author's Note:** Well, this is it! The last chapter for the episode 'Utopia'.

To let you know, 'Resistance' is one of the choices, and a poll is already up and you have to vote which Time Lady fanfic will be updated first. I'm sorry but I did ask someone's opinion if I could update 3 Time Lady fanfics at the same time and the fans said that it's best to do it one at the time instead all at once.

Here's the other poll choices that will come up soon:  
A.) The Twin Sun Series (When You Move Closer)  
B.) The Long Dawn (Resistance)  
C.) A Blue Miracle (You found me)

* * *

Chapter 2: Utopia Part 2

Jay ran around the lab, throwing some circuit at the Doctor who caught it, then he threw her his sonic screwdriver which she caught it and soniced some machinery and the monitors. "Eugh…" she made a face before she turned her back and quickly caught another circuit from Jack. She wired some of the ends, and used a tape to stick the two end of the wires.

Apparently every human started to pack their things and headed towards the rocket.

The voice came over the speakers, "All passengers prepare for immediate boarding. I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding. Destination: Utopia. All troops fall back to the silo. I repeat, all troops fall back to the silo. I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding."

Then later, the Doctor and Yana were working on either side of a larger clear circuit board in the centre of the lab while Jay went out to pick up some equipment.

The Doctor sniffed the cord in his hands, "Is this..?"

"Yes, gluten extract." Yana nodded, "Binds the neutralino map together."

"But that's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples, just like Jay said. She said you used some recycled materials and she said that you could fly the rocket even with these things." He gestured some junk, "Professor Yana, you're a genius.

Yana turned away and muttered something.

"Ooh…it's easy coming in at the end but…you're stellar." The Doctor said, "This is…this is magnificent. I don't often say that 'cause…well, 'cause of me."

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered." The Doctor said and Yana chuckled, "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once."

"Well you've got it now."

"But that footprint engine." Jay walked in, handing some equipment to Jack before turning to Yana, "You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from here. You're staying behind, aren't you? Well, you can't lie to me, I've seen the blueprints."

"With Chantho." Yana shook his head, "She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

"You would give your life so they could fly," The Doctor realized.

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep."

Then a voice came over the speakers, "Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box."

"Ah!" The Doctor grinned.

"Doctor." Jack called.

They joined Jack by the monitor and saw the TARDIS, safely inside the silo. The Doctor patted Yana on the shoulder, "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." He headed to his TARDIS.

Jay stared at Yana and could see he's staring at the TARDIS. She shook her head and caught up with the Doctor.

"You're coming?" The Doctor asked her, jogging down the halls.

"Well it's easy if I do it faster, who knows you might get those wires wrong and end up blowing the base!" Jay said, giving him a pointed look. Sounding a bit bitter and harsher.

The Doctor looked offended, "Now why would I—" Then he noticed Jay was giving him a pointed look. "Okay, maybe I did, but not on purpose!"

After those two jogged through the halls in silence, the Doctor spoke up: "Who are you?" he asked.

"Just Jay, call me Jay."

"Yeah, but you seem to know me better. Have we met before?"

Jay stopped, turning to the Doctor. "Look, Doctor, I don't have time for questions about who the fucking hell am I? and How the hell did I escape from the Time War but let's just say I had training." Then she strode down the corridor.

The Doctor caught up with her. "Look, do I know you? Rani? Susan? Romana?"

"Why in the fucking hell do you think I'm that bloody Rani for crying out loud! That big headed jerk."

That made the Doctor's eyes widened, realization dawning to him. "No…" He breathed which made Jay stopped and turned to look at him, with her eyebrows raised. "There was only one person who would ever call Rani 'big head'." He stared at her, "Jayden….is that you?"

Jay rolled her eyes, and continued to strode down the corridor. "We don't have time for this."

The Doctor followed her, "Jayden! It's you isn't it?" He then started to grin, "Oh Jayden, you always have full of surprises."

Jayden rolled her eyes again, "Like I said, we don't have time for this you freak!"

That made the Doctor's grin wider, "Aw! I missed you calling me 'freak'." He then stepped up in front of her and quickly pulled her into a hug before Jayden could register what he was about to do. He laughed nervously, so relieved to see his best friend.

Jayden tensed a bit, feeling uncomfortable of the hug. She was about to slap him but the Doctor pulled her back, "But how are you here? How did you survive from the war?"

Jayden stared at him with that unreadable expression look on her face. "Can't you figure that out, Doctor? The Oncoming Storm? The smartest being in the universe. You son of bitch just don't ever touch me!"

"And I miss the way you talk back and that attitude of yours," The Doctor smiled, not seeming offended by her words. "Although this incarnation of yours seems to be rather harsh than your first incarnation."

"Just shut up and lets get to work!" Jayden stormed off down the corridor.

The Doctor continued to smile, shaking his head in amusement before following her behind.

oOo

The Doctor brought out a long power line from the TARDIS after he parked his ship in the lab. He inserted the power line into the outlet, "Extra power. Jayden suggested we use it. Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds."

Jayden rolled her eyes before walking towards Jack, "Not like that you idiot!" she shouted, pushing down some controls faster before it powered up. She turned to Jack who's staring at her with a surprised look.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked her.

"In a library, seriously!" Jayden threw her arms up in frustration.

"I missed you saying that." The Doctor called which made Jayden glared at him.

Martha and Chantho returned, holding equipment. When Martha saw the TARDIS in front of her, "Oh, am I glad to see that thing." She smiled.

Chantho went over to Yana who sat down, "Chan—Professor, are you all right—tho?" she asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." Yana waved off, "I'm fine. Just get on with it."

"Connect those circuits into the spar—same as that last lot." Jack said to Martha, pointing at the circuits at the other side of the room, "But quicker."

"Yes, sir." Martha sighed, walking to the other side of the room.

The Doctor knelt down to Yana, "You don't have to keep working. We can handle it." He whispered. Jayden meanwhile, was eyeing at Yana.

"It's just a headache." Yana waved off, "Just—Just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?" Jayden asked.

"It's the sound of drums. More and more as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked." He stood up and went back to work.

The Doctor stood next to Jayden who had her arms crossed, still eyeing at Yana, "There's something wrong with him, very and very wrong with him." She said. "And he does sound remind me of someone."

"Like me," The Doctor grinned.

Jayden glared at him, "Not that you freak!" she slapped his arms. "He reminds me of the Master."

oOo

They all continued to work on the equipment, checking the levels, fuels and the air supplies. Then a voice came over the speakers, "Professor, are you getting me?"

Yana rushed to the monitor, "I'm here! We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch." Then he lost connection, "God sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!"

"Anything I can do?" Martha asked, walking over to him. "I've finished that lot."

"Yes, if you could." Yana nodded as he let Martha have his seat. "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out."

"Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand."

The man appeared on the screen, "Are you still there?" he asked.

"Ah, present and correct." Yana nodded, "Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."

"Wait the minute!" Jayden spoke up loud. "That chamber, what's inside? I could guess it's filled with radiation but what type of radiation?"

"Stet radiation." Yana replied.

Jayden's eyes widened. "You sent a human to do it!" she cried out loud.

"Stet? Never heard of it." The Doctor shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's safe." Yana assured her.

Jayden shook her head, "No it is not!" She slammed his fist down to the table. "Don't you bring that human down that chamber. Stet radiation is deadly dangerous, it can vaporise you in less than a minute, not even a suit could protect them."

"Jay, I can assure you—"

"Oh it gets worse. So bring that human of yours out of that chamber RIGHT NOW!"

Yana looked at the Doctor. "Listen to her, if I know anyone who's expert at this, that's Jayden." The Doctor said with a shrug.

Yana turned to the monitor and ordered to bring the human out of the chamber. After that, he turned to Jayden, "So what now?! How can we fuel the rocket?"

"Well, we're going to need that sexy man over there," Jayden nodded at Jack. "He's coming with me, plus I got my blaster."

"You were not much into weapons, Jayden." The Doctor remarked and then he frowned, "Wait! Hold on, why would you need a blaster?"

Jayden rolled her eyes, and now she's talking to him like he's a three year old. "Because there are Futurekind in this base, about to smash the controls and pull some wires. Who knows that son of bitch could throw a computer at it!"

The Doctor's eyes widened in alarmed and just in time as the alarm blare.

"Chan—we're losing power—tho!" Chantho said.

"Radiation rising." Jayden's eye narrowed. "Well, so much for talking. We can't get the controls obviously, since that fucking bitch killed it. Now come here sexy man, you're coming with me. We need someone who can't die, right Professor?" Yana nodded. "I just got a man right here." She nodded at Jack.

oOo

The Doctor, Jayden and Jack raced through the corridors of the silo to the control room.

Jayden turned to the two men, "You two, get onboard at the rocket. We're gonna fly these things, so pack up! We got a man here who is just perfect for the job."

"But the chamber's flooded!" the man protested.

"Oh trust, Jayden. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!" The Doctor watched the two men left as Jack removed his shirt, _"_Wh-What are you taking your clothes off for?"

"We have no time for you to show your muscles to the Doctor, we've got serious problems we're dealing with!" Jayden said, rolling her eyes in annoyance before pressing some buttons at the controls.

Jack grinned, "I still like her, mind if I call you JJ?"

"Just get in."

Jack was about to enter the chamber before he turned to the Doctor, "How long have you known?" he asked.

"Ever since I ran away from you." The Doctor replied. "Good luck."

"Still the same man, I guess." Jayden muttered as Jack entered the room and went straight for the couplings.

The Doctor watched from the window while Jayden prepared for the controls, pressing buttons till she was spark of static electricity. "Ow!" She looked at her fingers before glaring at the controls. "That son of bitch." She kicked the controls.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes, "Since when did you use those human languages anyway." He muttered.

Then a voice came over the speakers, "We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?"

"Receiving, yeah." The Doctor nodded, "He's inside."

"And still alive?"

"Oh, yes."

Jayden didn't much paid attention of listening to the Doctor's conversation with Jack, but she knew it had something to do with the Heart of the TARDIS, Rose, immortal, Bad Wolf. She continued wiring some wires and fixing some of the controls since she noticed one of the crew must have used gum instead of tape.

Then she could feel someone tapping her shoulder.

She turned around and saw the Doctor, looking at her with concern. "What?" she said it harshly.

The Doctor sighed, "When did you…"

Jayden rolled her eyes, before turning away from him. "I change, Doctor."

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "I can see that."

"Not that you freak!" She snapped at him, not referring to regeneration. "I'm not that Jayden anymore, not that girl who went to Academy with you."

"That's not true." The Doctor said quietly, shaking his head. "Yes, you changed, much harsher, bossy, broody, and snappy and ever since the Time War, wasn't it?" Jayden stopped. "But I know you better than anyone right?"

Jayden knew that was true. The Doctor knew her so well even though they much hadn't hang out. She was snappy when she was young, yes, always being bullied by some kids but that never stopped her when she and the Doctor pranked them.

"That girl is dead." She said quietly.

"Jayden…."

Then suddenly, he was pushed against the wall and could see a very angry and murderous Jayden in front of him, with her hand on his chest. "Doctor, what the fucking hell do you think? I told you, that's not me anymore_. Not_ anymore. So you shut that mouth of yours before I break your arm."

The Doctor had a sad look on his face, knowing that Jayden may be feisty, but this….this _wasn't _her.

"Yes!" Jack cheered on the chamber after he released the last coupling, unaware of the Doctor and Jayden's conversation.

Jayden stared at the Doctor before pushing him off the side.

The Doctor panted, taking a small glance at Jayden before quietly looking out the window. "Now get out of there! Come on!"

Jayden thought for a moment while the Doctor was talking to that man who she later learned his name was Atillo. He was asking if everyone was on board and some other topics she didn't care. Jack had already went out of the chamber, doing the controls.

Martha ran in, "Doctor, it's the professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fobwatch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it. Same…everything."

"A fob watch?" Jayden asked, snapping out of her own thoughts. "From the Chameleon Arch," she paused for a moment. "I guess that would make sense why I sense energy around him."

"What?" The Doctor stopped working. "And you didn't tell me."

"You shut up!" She snapped him. "And we were busy."

"What's a Chameleon Arch? And what does a watch had to do with this?" Jack asked.

"Chameleon Arch was a Time Lord technology which the Time Lords created it," Jayden glared at the Doctor who shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "It could modify the biology of one species, so the cells registered as another species. Like Time Lord for example: disguising itself as a human with no memories of their Time Lord life. And the watch, it's where you place all your essence, memories, and your Time Lord life. If you open it, then you'll become Time Lord and no longer human anymore." She turned to Martha, "I assume that this watch you are talking about is the same one, with Gallifreyan writings?"

Martha nodded, "Yes.

"It can't be." The Doctor shook his head. Then the alarms blare and he tried to fix the controls.

"That means he could be a Time Lord, another one." Jack said.

"Looks like you found another Time Lord, just in one day, we found another one." Jayden sighed.

"Jack, keep it level!" The Doctor yelled.

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha asked.

"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah, like Jayden," He nodded at Jayden. "I know her, definitely one of the good guys. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died."

"Because of _you_." Jayden glared at the Doctor coldly.

"Okay, but maybe not when he was human." Jack said, not wanting an argument.

"What did he say, Martha?" The Doctor strode down in front of Martha, then yells: "What did he say?!"

Martha gasped, "He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing."

"What about now? Can he see it now?"

They could hear the countdown over the speakers, "13, 12, 11, 10…"

"If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe."

"Jayden, how did you escape the time war?" The Doctor turned to her.

Jayden shrugged, "Like I said, I heard you took the Moment from the vault, so I simply took a ship and escape before I got myself killed and before you time lock the planet, like you! Like you time lock the planet and _killed _our people."

"I did it to save the universe." He said quietly.

Jayden rolled her eyes, "Well good luck with that Time Lord Yana or whoever he is. Look at the bright side, at least you have a travel buddy. That means you are not alone."

That made the Doctor froze, thinking of those words….

…_You Are Not Alone…_

_Y.A.N.A….._

Then the rocket launched.

Jayden's eyes widened when she sensed a Time Lord, not the Doctor, but someone she knew….

She then ran out of the control room, heading to the lab. She was about to enter till the door was closed before she got there, "Damnit! Yana! I know who you are! Now you better fucking get your lazy butt in here and open the door!"

She could tell Yana rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Then she saw the Doctor, Martha, and Jack behind her.

The Doctor pounded on the door, "Get it open! Get it open!" he yelled.

Jayden quickly pulled out her blaster, shooting it on the keypad and then the door opened. They all ran through inside, and they could hear the Futurekind running down the corridors. So they backtrack.

Jayden pulled changed the setting of her blaster, shooting one of the Futurekind which knocked them out unconscious.

Jack stopped at an intersecting hallway, "This way!" he shouted, running to that direction with the others following him behind.

Then they arrived at the lab door which was lock. Jack worked on the keypad, Jayden shooting some Futurekind as much as she can while the Doctor looked through the window, "Professor!" He pounded on the window. "Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open!"

The Doctor watched as Yana walked to the computer. He continued to shout, "Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there?! Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!"

"Too late, Doctor." Jayden said, shooting any Futurekind who went near closer to them. "He opened it."

The Doctor watched as Yana removed the circuit board and started to pulled the cables from the TARDIS. "Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me!" he shouted.

Jayden could hear a gunshot, obviously it wasn't her blaster. So she could guess Chantho must have fired him. With no hesitation, she slammed her fist into the keyboard which made the doors opened.

They ran inside and saw Yana stepping inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor rushed towards him but Yana locked the doors behind him. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, trying to open the door. But it wasn't working.

"Deadlocked." Yana said from the inside.

The Doctor pounded on the TARDIS. "Let me in! Let me in!"

Jayden strode in front of the TARDIS. "Master, you better you open that door right now or I will so come in and have to drag you out of here. You son of bitch!"

"I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the three of us! We're the only ones left! Just let us in!" The Doctor shouted.

Martha went over to help Jack by the door.

Then they saw some golden light through the doors.

Jayden's eyes widened. "Oh god! He's regenerating."

Then a voice came over the speakers that's coming from the TARDIS, "Doctor—ooh, new voice. Hello, hello, hello." Jayden rolled her eyes, knowing what's he like. "Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!"

Martha froze, "Hold on! I know that voice!"

Jayden noticed that the Futurekind were trying to get in.

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!" The Doctor pleaded.

"Use my name."

"Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough!"

Jayden's eyes widened, realized what the Master was about to do. She quickly snatched the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor, pointing it on the TARDIS.

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor! Jayden!" Jack shouted, trying to close the door and keeping the Futurekind from getting in.

"Doctor, stop him!" Martha yelled as they fought off the Futurekind while the Doctor and Jayden could only watched as the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it, I really enjoyed writing Jayden for some reasons. I love writing Juliet, Hazel, and Jewel but Jayden is definitely has a special thing for me just like how I love writing my OC's

Anyway please review and don't forget to vote in my poll! Plus I will be back updating this in March 23! I know, it's because it's an anniversary thing for me being in fanfiction for 1 year. So March 23 means the day I updated all my fanfics 1 chapter each fanfic (except to those who are complete)

Anyone like Jayden? I love how she called Jack 'sexy man' but usually she would go for 'Idiot'. But poor, poor Jayden, she's much angry at the Doctor but not everything is what it seems...


End file.
